


カゲロウ

by HumanError3 (PsychoNebulae)



Category: xaa-xaa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/HumanError3
Summary: *Belmosaic-カゲロウ
Relationships: Kazuki/Reiya (xaa-xaa)





	カゲロウ

**Author's Note:**

> *Belmosaic-カゲロウ

一葵做了个梦。

新年的第一夜，能梦到富士山鹰茄子的人毕竟是极少数。因为三号还有演出而没有折腾回四国的一葵缩在公寓卧室里，梦见自己睡着了。

睁开眼环顾四周，他发现是在行驶中的电车里，车厢前方显示着下一站是本川越——他一路睡过了整条新宿线，到了埼玉。

他隐约觉得自己刚演出完，这个点再回都内住处不知道又要多久，仰头睡着大半个小时再加上演出时的亢奋让脖子也疼得不轻。

想扭一扭头颈活动一下时，他看见了坐在左侧、正望着自己的零夜。

一葵后来想那绝对是梦境。因为零夜抬起手来，如同上一回自己的生日live时那样，摸了摸他的头。

梦和现实以一种难解的绝妙关系联系起来。

一葵知道自己经常做梦，跳楼的争吵的奔跑的，只是醒来还能在脑海中残留印象的梦实属少数。比起做无用功的回想，从天际线中挣扎着溢出的新一天的光亮更令人挫败。

每一天都不想活着。每一天都不知道为什么要活着。每一天都是如此迷茫着活了下来。

有的人会说生命的意义就是繁衍，或是宇宙想要利用所有资源生命来理解自己，或是人类本身为了找寻活着的意义而活着。他不理解，不理解为什么人们会对另一个复制了自己DNA的生命体如此着迷，不理解自己为什么没有选择地来到世上成为宇宙的工具，最终不理解为什么目的和手段竟是一样的事物。

若是做蜉蝣就好了。一葵结束通宵夜班从便利店后门的小巷出来。天已朦朦亮，路灯也尽数熄灭，不知道此时的昆虫是新化羽后正忙着交配还是完成使命即将死去的那一批。它们当然不思考，也不进食，一轮又一轮机械地繁衍了数亿年也不会有任何怨言。做植物也好，或者蹭着人类裤脚就能有饭吃的宠物，总之是站立起来的灵长类独有的独立思考搭配上不绝对的自由诞出一切微不足道但如影随形的痛苦。

他回公寓睡了不久，很快地洗过澡，吃从便利店带回来的冷便当。

21世纪的第三个年代初，一葵给自己立下的目标是停止打工。说来也有些令人不相信，但他自做乐队开始就几乎不曾停止过用为数不多的业余时间赚外快。

没有人想选择这样。做自己想做的音乐本该是快乐而自由、任谁都无法阻拦的。

但是很多地方都需要用钱。生活费，器材场地练习室，还有其他大大小小的琐碎。若干次小几百的支出就能累积成一笔巨大的账单，是在东京做“不切实际的”乐手不得不面对的现实。

精神科医师的怜悯或许部分是职业性金钱性的怜悯，但总归是有些许天生的共情能力在让那些疗法和药丸看起来更有效一些。那些街坊邻居的思考从来不会迈出自己身外一步，甚至会有自通医术的自信：所有非躯体化的苦痛都是因为想不开——想开点就好了。哪怕最后发展出了躯体症状，也一定是源于他们瞧不起的矫情，以为世界上哪有那么多烦恼事儿。

——烦恼太多了。烦恼净是没有他人能切身体会的梦魇。乐队前鼓手退出后陷入低潮是烦恼，吉野家和宝可梦联动的商品停卖了是烦恼，而误打误撞生存到现今、接下去究竟又要为何而活，一葵努力逃避着去思考这个近乎无解的问题，只把“为了继续乐队”当作是自己寻得的答案。

难得的休息日，一葵刚关了床头灯准备睡下，门被敲响了。

他知道是谁，想着平常对方并不会挑在这种时候来谈话心说奇怪，打开房门就看到和他合租了一间公寓的零夜。

个子相当高的零夜不得不在门前稍蜷着背。那双比自己的更大而瘦的手小心翼翼地捧着一个奶油蛋糕。一葵看得出零夜放轻了呼吸在内的一切动作，只是为了保护插在蛋糕正中心的蜡烛顶端飘摇不止的火苗。

一葵让他进屋，蛋糕被缓缓地放在了矮桌上。两人各自盘腿坐下，沉默。

“……你的生日到了。”

一葵在心里诶了一声，忙着准备第二天Live用的朗读稿没有注意看时间，一到晚上就喜欢开勿扰模式的手机估计也只是静默地吞了许多消息。

“祝你快乐。”

不是生日快乐。不单单是生日快乐。是所有的快乐，世中最简单而难以企及的愿望，都乘在零夜的祝福里。

——为什么要哭呢。

彼此心照不宣，因而没有人去提这个问题。也并非是受了什么天大的委屈，一葵想自己那位同样在用手背抹眼泪的哥哥一定也是这么想的，不过回想起开始做乐队十几年来各自的每一个生日就莫名地泛起了泪意。

“要唱生日歌吗？”

大概是怕气氛搞得太僵，零夜问道。

“你要唱吗？”

零夜耸耸肩，清了清嗓子在寂静的午夜为一葵唱起生日歌。

说到东京，“冷漠”会是最先跃入一葵脑海的几个词之一。二月初的东京虽不落太多雪，但仍要比其他时候更清冷几分。而此时此刻，烛光堪堪映亮了整间并不大的卧室，和着零夜轻轻哼着歌的声音，自四面八方涌来、攀着一葵身体不断蔓延的温情让他不自觉地抛开了所有的焦虑。

十几年了。

零夜的贝斯，自己的唱功，是有着确实的进步。而一直担任伴唱的零夜其实唱歌也相当好听，他不曾说。

一葵偶尔听听以前乐队的曲目，听零夜的贝斯声青涩到成熟却总是稳稳支撑着他，于是就会在一个自己都觉得莫名其妙的时刻感到想哭。

眼泪在他的世界里好常见。每一次乐队商谈出解散的结局时，巡演期间因为生病嗓子发不出理想的声音时，Tour final看着台下所有因为乐队而聚在一起的人们时。

他随着零夜的最后一个音节消失在空气中时闭上眼，许不出什么愿望也稍微摆出手势，吹灭蜡烛时又轻又快地说了谢谢。

“跟我就不用客气了。”

不完全燃烧产生的浓烟弥漫开来。一葵回忆起第一次看到零夜吸烟于是也想讨一支，哥哥只是轻描淡写地将烟盒移开：“对你的嗓子不好的。”

一葵从此都几乎没有碰过烟草。

那时候的大阪，比高知多太多繁华的生疏，又不如东京无情的按部就班。他刚和零夜从最近的便利店离家也要步行一小时的乡下里走出来，商量着要在这个城市继续组乐队，其他的乐手由相对更不怕生的零夜去联系。

一路走来建立的信赖关系尽在不言中。他本就不善言辞，哥哥也不和他多言谢，顶多会在生日或者乐队周年的时候送点小物什。多是些项链手链之类的、零夜总爱在线上商店看的首饰，还没等一葵问怎么和他的一样，零夜就率先说起“我觉得还挺好的”，也不是什么像样的解释。

一葵记得自己曾经在一篇博客里写到过，这一生自己无论做些什么，从宇宙规模来看都并无意义。

他至今也是这样想的。

但零夜所做的对他来说已经绝非徒劳。说是双重标准也罢，即便不上升到生命意义的层面，是暮冬时节恰到好处燃起的微小火焰，是烘暖他双手乃至全身的奢侈温情，是几乎唯一近似于不求回报的信任与陪伴。

想到接下来要说的话他有些不好意思于是垂下了头，不敢望着零夜其实在黑暗中并不能看清的双眼——好像几乎没怎么认真地对别人说过，最多就是写在歌词里靠着古怪的停顿唱出来——作为家人，作为队友，作为朋友，作为……

“……我也，爱你。”

“れいやくん。”


End file.
